Currently, many feature-based methods are available to detect objects in a multimedia content, wherein textural information of the object is used, and the method efficiently detects only regular objects in the multimedia content.
However, when the objects in the multimedia content constantly change their shapes and orientation in successive frames, existing feature-based methods do not track these constantly changing objects by considering the orientation changes of the object shapes. Also, the feature-based method fails to detect and track non-regular objects accurately and efficiently present in the multimedia content. The feature-based method, may provide an enriching experience for the multimedia users by adopting a value added service in the method.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.